This protocol is designed to determine how residents of Minnesota would choose to define their health insurance benefit package. The results are intended to inform the managed care industry in Minnesota to attend to rising costs and dissatisfaction with choices in health care. The study instrument has been designed. The study design has been completed. Participant recruitment is currently ongoing. Thirty group exercises are expected to be complete by July 19, 2000. Data processing and data analysis is complete and a manuscript is being prepared for publication.